Etre romantique
by Sh0ra
Summary: Suite a un film que Riley regarde. Dans sa tête. Dégoût lance a Peur un défis faire "une déclaration" a Joie. Peur serait-il a la hauteur? Que sera-t-il la réaction de Joie? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Indice Out ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Prévunus: Je suis Dyslexie.**

 **Se qui m'appartient: L'image de illustration, l'histoire que j'ai écrit et la "petite chanson".**

* * *

 **C'est ma première histoire et j'en suis plutôt fière. Les commentaires sont la bienvenue et me feront plaisir!**

* * *

18h du soir Riley avait finit les cours et demain c'est le weekend. Juste pour se relaxer une petit soiré ciné. Au salon, pop-corne, avec un bon film d'amour: Romé et Juliette.

Les émotions de Riley: Joie, Tristesse, Dégoût et Peur. Prit du plaisirs a regardé le film, a expédition de Colère qui refusait de voir se qu'il appel "Un film a la *Bip*". Ou c'était pour ne pas montré au autre, qu'il peu pleuré devant une scène triste. Le film n'était pas loin de sa fin tragique; Tristesse n'a pas retenus une seul larme pendant tout long, Joie le regarde avec une grande attention, Peur semblait plus tôt calme même si il c'est cacher derrière ces main quand les scènes était pour lui violente, quand t'as Dégoût... Le film l'intéressait sans plus, l'amour lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle préférait rire en silence, sur les petit regard que Peur fessait a Joie et qui celle-ci n'avait pas l'aire de remarqué. Il fallait être idiot pour pas voir que Peur avait le béguin pour Joie. Avant même d'arrivé a la fin, Riley est tombée endormie.

-Joie: Oh non! Je voulait savoir se qui allait se passer.

-Dégoût: *lève les yeux au ciel* Fait pas l'enfant, Joie! Tout le monde sait comment se fini l'histoire. "Juliette s'empoissonne et Roméo se suscite..." Et bla bla bla!

-Tristesse: Heureusement quel c'est endormi, sinon j'aurait pleuré...

-Joie: Même si ont a pas vus la fin, il était génial! Vous en a pensé quoi?

-Dégoût: Je crois que c'est pas la peine que je répond.

-Tristesse: Il était bien et tellement triste... *tombe a genoux et pleurs*

-Joie: Ok...Et toi Peur?

L'émotion violet avait toujours pas décrocher son regard de Joie et n'était s'en doute pas a l'écoute de se qui l'entour. Un peu confus Joie passe une main devant le visage de Peur, celui-ci sursaute mais revenus a la réalité:

-Peur: Hein!? Quoi!?

-Joie *ri* Tu calme. Je demandait juste se que tu a pensé du film?

-Peur: Heu... Il est très romantique. Non, je veux dire, qu'il était géniale. Ou plutôt sympa...Heu...Heu, je revient! *est partie dans la salle de repos*

-Tristesse: Vous pensez pas qu'il nous cache quelque chose?

-Joie: Je vais allée lui parlé!

-Dégoût: *l'arrête dans son élan* Te fatigue pas, ma chérie. Je vais allée le faire moi.

-Joie: Heu...Dégoût soit cool avec lui. Enfin, tu voit se que je veux dire?

-Dégoût: Tu m'as prit pour qui? Pour Colère peut-être?

Sur ces mots, qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de repos. Elle trouve Peur dans un coin de la pièce entrain de marmonner des chose incompréhensible. Dégoût fit un souri narquois et dit:

-Dégoût: Doc doc.

-Peur: *la regarde l'aire ennuyer*Tu veux quoi?

-Dégoût: Il faut que je rappel pourquoi j'existe?

-Peur: Si t'es venus, pour empoissonné, la vie. Alors du peut, déjà repartir.

-Dégoût: Que tu le veux ou non. Je demanderait pas ton avis pour me gêner!

-Peur: *soupire*

-Dégoût: Alors, comment ça "Il très romantique".

-Peur: J'ai juste donner mon avis. Pourquoi...cette question?

-Dégoût: Ho, pardon! Excusse-moi. Mais c'est pas moi, qui matais Joie!

Peur la regarde les yeux grands ouvert et rougis. Il pourrait presque tomber dans les pomme sous le choc. Mais c'était pas le bon moment. Ou plutôt que si? Il connaissait trop Dégoût, elle se priait pas pour le taquiné avec.

-Peur: C'est... pas vrai... . Et...se sont pas...des affaires...!

-Dégoût: Ho, le menteur! Il est amoureux!

-Tristesse: Que se passe-t-il?

-Peur: AAAAAAAHHHHH! Tristesse! Tu m'a fait peur!

-Tristesse: Pardon...

-Peur: Depuis combien temps...tu es là?

-Tristesse: Joie et moi a vont entendue, que vous criez alors on est venus.

-Dégoût: T'es sérieuse? On criait pas, on se taquine!

-Peur: J'aurait dit. "tu me taquine"!

-Joie: *sort de nulle part* Vous vous taquine?! Et sur quoi?

-Peur: *rougit plus fort* Heu...

-Dégoût: *chuchote a Peur* Remercie-moi, car je vais de sauver la vie. *ri* Ou pas.

L'émotion masculin, ne savait si: il devait sentir rassuré, se méfier, paniqué ou qu'il s'évanouit pour en fin sortir de cette galère!? Dégoût ri plu encore a la réaction de la Peur. S'en plus trop attendre, elle se tourna vers les deux autre émotion, un peu perdue. Réajustant ses cheveux, elle se lance et met son plan en action:

-Dégoût: Rien de grave. C'est juste, que je voyait comme il était FASCINER par ce film! A mais il fallait vraiment que voyez ça! On aurait dit qu'il en était tomber amoureux! Alors je me demandait: Si, était un homme romantique?

-Tristesse: *réajuste se lunette* Intéressent.

-Joie: C'est vrai? Que tu es romantique, Peur?

-Peur: Heu...Je suppose.

-Joie: Woa! J'adore les gens romantiques!

Peur se tourne vers la fille verte et la regarde dans les yeux. En lui donnant a regard qui voulait dire: "OK. Oû est le piège?" Elle dit ceci a son regard:

-Dégoût: Tu suppose? Moi je peux te dire si tu en est un ou pas.

-Tristesse: Comment? Et depuis quand tu peux le savoir?

-Dégoût: Depuis maintenant. Et pour le découvrir: Tu va devoir faire la cour.

-Peur: "la cour"?

-Dégoût: Une déclaration, génie. Ou si tu comprend toujours pas, tu fait comme si tu déclarait ta flamme a quelqu'un!

-Peur: D'accord...mais a qui?

-Dégoût: A Colère, tien-donc!

-Peur: DE QUOI!?

-Joie: Hi! Hi! Hi! Tu vois pas quel rigole!? N'empêche a qui?

Dégoût relance a peu près le même que Peur lui a envoyer il a quelque minute, sauf qu'il voulait dire: "Le voilà le piège!".

-Dégoût: Puisqu'il pas de volontaire, sera...*Tourne en rond pendant une seconde et point Joie du doigt* Joie tien!

-Joie et Peur: Quoi!?

-Dégoût: Oui! Oui! Il nous faut juste une musique de fond et ont est parti. *se tourne vers Tristesse* Rend-toi utile et trouve moi ça!

-Tristesse: *un peu déçus* D'accord...

Alors que Tristesse sort de la salle pour aller dans la pièce principale, les autre la suit. L'émotion bleu cherche un souvenir en particulier sur les étagères, quel chance qu'il on pas été encore envoyer a la mémoire a longterreme **(désoler je sais pas comment on l'écrit)**. Le souvenir qu'elle cherchait était sur une étagère un peu trop haut pour elle. Elle fit appel a l'émotion brillante pour l'aidé, Peur profite vite de l'absence de Joie:

-Peur: Mais...t'a perdue les pétale..!? Faire une déclaration a Joie..!

-Dégoût: Hey! On lui sauve la misse et voilà comment on est remercier! J'aurait du vraiment dire d'aller la faire a l'autre tête brûler! T'as juste, a lui faire une déclaration romantique et c'est fini!

-Peur: ...Mais...Si je le fait...Je vais lui dire les sentiment, que j'ai pour...elle.

-Dégoût: C'est pas vrai! Que tu le fasse, elle croira pas que c'est sincère. Alors t'as le choix: tu le fait et prouve que tu est un homme ou si tu le fait pas je dirait ton secret a Joie!

-Peur: Non. Tu hausserait pas.

-Dégoût: C'est pas toi qui avait dit: "que je empoissonnait la vie"?

Peur s'apprêtait a parlé, mais fut interrompu par les filles que revenait jusqu'à eux. Tristesse tenait un souvenir bleu et jaune. Elle semblait plus fière de son choix et Joie était aussi de son avis.

-Peur: Qu'as-tu choisi?

-Tristesse: Je suis pas sûre. Je sais juste que c'est un karaoké d'une musique douce. Sa fait penser un amour triste; tragique et désespérer.

-Dégoût: On fera avec! Tristesse a mon signale tu fait jouer le souvenir. Peur se lancera dans sa déclaration et Joie du serait le juge ; Ho, si tu fessait en sorte pour que se que tu dise nous fait vraiment croire que t'aime Joie.

-Peur:...*regarde Joie* D-D'accord...

-Joie: Hi! Hi! Sa va être amusant! *saute partout* Tu es prêt?

-Peur: Heu...non...

-Dégoût: Tu peux y allée, Tristesse!

Elle obéit et fit joué le souvenir. La pièce se peigna dans les couleur bleu et jaune. L'intros de la musique commence, il se jouait a la guitare et violon. Peur ne savait plus ou se mettre. Que devait-t-il dire? Faire une déclaration,OK, mais que peux-t-il dire sur Joie? Se qui pense d'elle? Se qui lui fait ressentir? Son apparence? Sa beauté? Se qui lui a fait tombé sous son charme? La liste peu continuer éternellement! Il sert les point, ferme les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration en se disant: "Respire, Peur et lance toi!"

-Peur: Ho, Joie.  
T'as peaux et dorée comme le soleil.  
T'es yeux azur, plus précieux qu'un trésor.  
T'es cheveux court océan, brille comme tu diamant.  
J'aime voir t'es lèvre souri...

Le pauvre eux pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Qu'il commence avoir le début dans évanouissement, confrontée a son tresse. Il tombe a genoux sur le sol, il garde appuis avec ses bars pour pas tombé plus pas. Il suait, le cœur battant, la tête qui tourne, une respiration incontrôlable, les joues rouge lui brûlait...Il releva la tête pour y trouver: Dégoût qui avait disparut on ne sait où, Tristesse pleur la tête la première contre le sol et Joie qui arrivait ver lui sac en papier dans une de ses mains, avec un regard inquiet.

-Joie: *lui tant le sac en papier* Respire lentement.

Il le prit sans hésitation, en lui répond avec un faible souri et commence a respiré et inspiré en elle. Joie qui était a genoux a côté de lui, était un peu plus rassuré. Au bout d'une long minute, la respiration de Peur était a la normale.

-Joie: Comment tu te sens?

-Peur: Heu...bien...Que c'est dit-il passée?

-Joie: Je pense que tu as fait un début d'un malaise, Dégoût au début que tu a chanté elle est partie en courant dans la salle de bain; faut la comprendre l'amour lui donne envie de vomir. Quand tu a commencé ton malaise Tristesse a commencé a pleuré et moi je suis venus d'aidé.

Peur resta silencieux. Il est perdu, il pensait que son tresse allait lui faire ça. Enfin il a été une réaction habituel chez lui. Il est perdu, dans le regard de Joie, ces yeux beaux azure comme ils les appels. La musique jouait encore, la pièce était toujours bleu jaune.

-Peur: Pour le peut que j'ai dit...T-Tu...en a pensée...quoi...?

-Joie: Franchement, j'ai pas aimé.

-Peur: *choqué* Tu...as pas...aimée...!?

-Joie: Non, j'ai pas aimée...

Peur baisse la tête dans la défaite et était bouleversé...Si Joie n'a pas aimée, il pouvait oublier, il aurait pas de chance avec elle. Sa le anéantie...Il eux le souffle couper dés Joie le prend plus pré de elle pour un câlin. Et son cœur rate un battement suite a se qu'elle dit:

-Joie: J'ai adorée!

-Peur: *surprit et heureux* C-C'est vrai!?

-Joie: Oui! Même si il était cour, pour moi c'était vraiment fabuleux. Tu m'en donnait le frison.

-Peur: *rougit ***** Ha...Ouais?

-Joie: C'est vraiment adorable. C'est se que tu pense de moi?

Là c'est la panique totale! Il s'attendait a cette question. Que faire!? Que dire!?

L'émotion féminin, le fixa, attendit avec patience la réponse de son ami. Devait-il lui dire? Ou inventé un mensonge? Dans ses moment, il arrivé pas réfléchie. Heureusement, Dégoût sortie de la salle bain encore un peu barbouiller. Prit quelque seconde a se remettre de ses émotions **(XD)** et voir se qui se passe autour d'elle. Tristesse sanglotant, pas intéressant. Mais...en tournant la tête sur sa gauche. Elle assiste a une scène adorable et tout mignons tout plein. Joie avait le dos tournée a elle, dans ses bras un Peur en plein tresse, celui-ci avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule de la fille brillante. Quand il réalise la présence de Dégoût. Le rouge sur ses joue devenu plus intense, il baisse le regard et se cache dans l'épaule de Joie. Fuit le regard moqueur de Dégoût. Quand Joie ressentie le malaise de son ami, elle tourne les yeux pour croiser celui de...

-Joie: Dégoût? *se séparer de Peur* Tu te sens mieux?

-Dégoût: Ouais, ouais. Je vais vous laissé vous deux avant que je suis de nouveaux malade.

-Joie: *rougit un peu* C'est pas se que tu crois.

-Dégoût: Alors c'est quo-...Tristesse du peux arrêté cette musique!? Sa vient agaçant!

-Tristesse: ***** arrête de pleuré* D-D'accord...*prend le souvenir* Désoler, t'avoir pleuré...

-Joie: Pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça?

-Tristesse: La musique m'as donner envie de pleuré...C'est tellement triste...

-Dégoût: Mais oui, si tu dit! Bon revenons a nos mouton, je suppose que t'as terminé. T'as "déclaration"?

Peur lâche un lège soupir de soulagement, bien heureux qu'elle parle plus du sujet, sur le petit câlin que Joie lui a offerts. Rien que y pensé lui donne le souri. Pour répondre a la question de Dégoût il serait préférable de dire: oui. Un: non. Viendra a expliqué le début de son malaise, suivis par les autre événement. Connaissant Dégoût, qui se retiendra pas un commentaire: désagréable, narquois, ironique ou encore qui blessent.

-Peur: Heu...oui...

-Dégoût: Très bien! Qu'on n'en fini vite. Et le jugement de...

-Joie: *souri* J'ai adorée!

-Dégoût: Ho! Maman, t'as jamais appris: "a ne pas coupé la parole?!" Hé puis zut! Moi je vais me coucher, toute cette amour me rend fatiguée! *parti dans sa chambre*

-Tristesse: Je veux pas être désagréable, mais moi aussi. Bonne nuit... *suit Dégoût*

Les deux filles, diaprait dans leur chambre séparé. Laissant seul à seul, Joie et Peur avec ce lourd silence.

-Peur: Heu...Tu peux aller de couché...Je vais surveiller le rêve de Ril-...

-Joie: Tu m'as toujours pas répondu.

-Peur: Quoi?

-Joie: A ma question.

-Peur: ...

-Joie: Se que tu as dit.

-Peur: ...

-Joie: En chantant.

-Peur: ...

-Joie: Tu le pensait vraiment?

-Peur: J-Je...je t'...*chuchote très doucement* je t'aime...

-Joie: Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas entendus.

-Peur: *inspirée profondément* Je t'aime...

-Joie: C-Comment...?

-Peur: Je t'aime Joie! Depuis qu'on c'est rencontré, je t'aime. Alors: Oui, se j'ai dit se que je pense de toi. Je te trouve vraiment joli, pétillante, pleine de vie...Je veut vraiment être avec toi, je veux être Roméo. M-Mais...*soupir* si tu partage pas les même sentiments...Je peux comprendre et accepté ta décision...*lui tourne le dos* Peux importe la douleur...

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Joie la écouté, silencieuse, pendant sa déclaration. Sa vrais déclaration. Elle est bouche bée. Que Peur eux le grand courage de lui avouer, dans les moindre détaille; était a coupé le souffle. Se qui a aussi choqué l'émotion violet. Maintenant, il avait plus rien, plus un sons, plus un regard se chevauche, plus rien...Juste se silence. Se qui fait encore plus paniqué, Peur.  
Que faire de plus? Il a tout dit. Il fallait attendre la réponse de Joie. Mais, va-t-il en avoir une? Le silence était une tes plus grand peur, pour lui, surtout dans ses situation...Bien sûr, il pouvait s'attendre au rejet. Même si il serait douloureux. Il craint qu'il ne arriverait plus a vivre avec. Si elle le rejet: il arriverait plus a lui parler comme avant, il arriverait plus a la regardé dans les yeux, il accepterait plus le contacte de la peau de Joie contre la sien, il pourrait pas passé de avoir le béguin pour elle a resté ami. Non, il pourrait pas... Joie pourrait aussi, ne plus le voir de la même façon.

Mais... si c'était le contraire? Si pourrait lui prendre la main? La prendre près de lui autant qu'il veux? L'appeler par tes petit surnom mignion? Lui caresser les cheveux? Coûté a la saveur de lèvre? Et...:

-Joie: *s'approche de lui* Peur, regarde-moi je t'en prit.

Dans un soupir tremblant, il obéit et lui fit face. Il n'eux pas le temps de voir venir ceci: Joie enroule se bars autour du cou de Peur et s'en la moindre hésitation presse ses lèvre contre les siennes. Les yeux de Peur; s'élargisse dans un énorme choc, ses joue se colore dans un rouge intense tel une rose rouge, il sentait une bouffer de chaleur qui n'était pas désagréable mais agréable. Il ferme lentement les yeux, une main sur la taille de Joie, l'autre tenait sa tête en penchent légèrement sur le côté et se fondit intégralement dans le baissé.  
Sentir les lèvres de Joie était comme il le rêvait: douce et chaude.  
Et cette sensation: magique, de bien être, le cœur battant, des frison et l'impression de flotté. Maintenant il le savait, il était sûr. Il avait cette réponse, cette ultime réponse qu'il a cherché. Il avait plus de doute et inquiétude. Et pour la première fois, il découvre enfin: le bonheur et l'amour partager. Joie rompit en première le baissée, c'est trop dur ils voulait qu'il n'y est pas de fin. Quand il rouvrir les yeux, , Peur eux un petit sursaut. Lors qu'il découvre a quel point ils était proche. Poitrine contre poitrine. Il sentait le cœur de Joie battre contre le sien. Elle était aussi rouge au joue que lui, avec un souri qui complétait tout son charme:

-Joie: Devant une tel déclaration, je peux rien refusé a un émotion aussi romantique. Je suis ta Juliette, Peur.

Fin


	2. Je répond a vous question et commendaire

QUARTUS TEMPUS : Bien le merci! Et conte sur moi, des histoire de se genre j'en est pas qu'une dans ma tête!


End file.
